Dark Magician, Blue Eyes and Marie the Fallen One
by magicianofblackchaos23
Summary: Artemis the Priestess falls in love with two...Her hiraki falls in love with Yugi and Seto(takes place in acient Egypt, and present Japan), what will both girls do!
1. Default Chapter

Dark Magician, Blue Eyes and Marie the Fallen One  
  
Hello, if you guys are from my other story, I'd like to say Hi, again. If some of yous' are newbies, I say welcome! I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! And I also don't wanna get sued. This story takes place partly in the present, and mostly in acient Egypt. O.K., gonna start the story now.  
  
Priestess Artemis stood watching the Nile River flow downstream. Priest Seto came over to her, "We have to leave now, the Pharaoh's cousin is going to be blessed, and they wanted us to do the 'honors'." he informed her.  
  
She turned to him angrily, "That's all you have to say to me?!" Seto frowned, "It is forbidden." He answered simply. Artemis growled and walked away.  
  
As Artemis was pulling the sleeve of her good robes, a light hand was laid on her bare shoulder. "I am truly sorry." He said to her. Her eyebrows set down, "You don't have any regrets, Seto." She said quietly. Seto roughly turned her around. They were so close, she felt his breath. He brushed her cheek.  
  
"Better get ready." Artemis snarled. "Are we going to torture each other, Artemis?" he asked her teasingly. She ripped from his iron grip, and left.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Sooooooo what did you guys think? Anybob, for people who are new, I welcome flames, so flame me I dare ya! *goes to paint nails black.* 


	2. The two guys

Aloha! My second 'ol chap. This story by the way is how I WISH boys would treat me......^-^. (My life isn't that miserable, trust me.) Hee, hee. * goes to add a rose to Mokuba's memorial* Damn! I just finished mourning Spike's death, too! Noah is such a rotten bastard!!!!!!!!! * wipes off a tear* Moky was soooo adorable......DON'T OWN YUGIOH.....bla, bla, bla......  
  
2. The two guys  
  
Gabby carried herself to her new locker. Domino High sucked. Life sucked. Her parent's divorce sucked. A short boy who looked like he didn't belong in high school, and multi-colored hair came over with his own welcoming committee. He looked up at her and said, "Hi! I'm Yugi Mouto!" He started to point off all the other people in his group.  
  
But Gabby wasn't interested, she groaned inwardly. "I don't think the punk is interested, Yugi." Was all she heard. Yugi stopped in mid-sentence and glanced behind her to someone really tall.  
  
She turned around her hair whipping whoever was behind her. Gabby laid her eyes on a really hot guy. "Who 'ya callin' punk asshole?!" He grunted, "No need to result to being un-lady-like." He smirked, as if he knew what he was doing to her.  
  
"Kaiba, lay off her she's new. Go through me first!", the blonde boy balled his fists. Being between all of them made her feel pressured to choose sides. They just didn't understand her they never would.....anyone.  
  
Gabby growled and shoved aside who they called 'Kaiba'. He looked surprised at how strong she was, but he didn't move. That made her angry, she viciously kicked him, and he fell to the ground with a "ooff!" A girl with short brown hair gasped and the blonde laughed.  
  
She picked up her bag and strode off. "Stop right there, young lady!!" a teacher yelled. "Shit!" Gabby slowly turned around and saw a red-haired teacher help up Kaiba. She glared at her. The teacher gestured for Gabby to follow her, " Come, now! To the Principle's office! NOW!"  
  
Gabby stuck up her shoulders and breathed hard, her eyes flashed....  
  
************************************************************************ Oooooh, Gab's in trouble! Gabby really doesn't belong with Kaiba or Yugi's group, does she? Until next time...............  
  
(Oh, and P.S., it's not the length of the story, it's the quality of it. Plus, I'm still considered a noob to Fanfiction.net) 


	3. The blessing of Destiny

Konechiwa! Tell me I used that right....^-^. Anybob, Hi again, I'm neglecting my other story to write this one so be gratefull! Anyway, I saw this Saturday's new Yugioh, and I saw Yami in his pharaoh outfit, and I realized he used to be a sexy beast! So what happened to him over 5000 years? Did he work out at all in the Millennium Puzzle, or did he like, sit there and watch a 50 millennium's worth marathon of Gilligan's Island?* shakes her head sadly*(He lost his abs and everything) The world may never know.............  
  
3. The blessing of Destiny  
  
Artemis dragged her staff to the temple. Priest Seto soon became irritated and told her to stand with some dignity. She grunted and straightened herself and her feathers brushed her face. It reminded her of Seto's touch. Artemis shivered, it was forbidden for Priests and Priestesses to love....let alone each other.  
  
He stood there in front of the Royal Temple and looked down at her impatiently. His cape blew eastward in the wind. He saw her staring and smirked. Artemis hated when he did that. He could read her, like an open book. Because Seto understood her.......  
  
( Art.'s POV) He pushed open the door for a grand entrance, and I walked next to him refusing to trail him like a lost puppy. The Pharaoh was standing over the small crib decorated with charms, cooing over him with a deep voice.  
  
He soon noticed us and came over to greet us. "Cousin. I bear welcome to our Temple." He said to Seto. "Hun." Replied Seto. The Pharoh noticed me and said again to Seto, "Ah, this must be your apprentice." My eyes flashed, I was no apprentice!  
  
Strangely, Seto stood up for me, "I think you are mistaken, Pharaoh, she a full fledged Priestess." I blushed slightly, "A thousand pardons my lady." He kissed my hand in apology, I then blushed 5 shades of red I never knew existed.  
  
Seto grunted in what I think was slight jealousy, "I think we should begin now." He said. The Pharaoh flashed a smile and winked at me. I wish I didn't have the annoying tendency to blush around flattering men.  
  
I waked over with Seto and started rhythmically chanting in front of the child's immediate family.  
  
After the Blessing of Ra, the family offered us food and drink. The Pharaoh came over to me, "The child was named Mehkhenet, Destiny." He said. I stared at the crib in wonder, I had just done the blessing of Destiny..... 


	4. Sooo sorry

Happppppyyyy Easter, Passover, Cult celebration..... (he, he, no I'm NOT in a Cult!) Anybob, how's it going? Kaiba is still my true anime love... and my ass-hole* (*=for younger audiences, ^-^) crush is cluttering my brain! *hits her head with a big 'Amy' mallet* Boys...they grab you spinal cord, and don't let go.....Ok, onto the story, DON'T OWN YUGIOH...bla, bla, bla....[oh, and by the way, ...the principle in this chappie, is based on my eeeeevil assistant principle...mwwwamwaamwwamwamwa! My ultimate REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!] ,{I'm not crazy, just bloodthirsty}........ 4. Troublemaker  
  
Gabby grudgingly dropped herself into the given chair. "You got yourself into this..." the kid called Kaiba said. She growled maliciously, "Shut up." She said in a low tone.  
  
{outside the principle's office....}  
  
"Hey, Yuge, do 'ya think she'll be OK in there all alone?" Joey asked Yugi. The koala-boy shook his head, "She's not alone, Joey, she has Kaiba!" "Hmph! Being alone is better than having Kaiba-'samma' breathing down your back!!!" Duke commented. They all agreed.  
  
{back in the princ.'s office...}  
  
The principle summoned them to the room. The two sat down in front of her desk. She glared at Gabby's stripped arm-warmers, baggy punk pants, anarchy shirt, and (highly unnatural) neon-blue hair.  
  
She sniffed, and went all googliy eyed on Kaiba, "Mr. Kaiba, sir. What brings you, and this.........er, girl here?" Kaiba looked down at Gabby. He turned back to the principle, "Miss Kaji, it seems we have a case of on- grounds fighting."  
  
Miss Kaji's eyes filled with concern, "Oh Mr. Kaiba! Are you alright?!" ,she asked, all worried and caring. Gabby had it, she was absolutely repulsed, "My friggin' God!!!!! Shaddup already, why don't 'ya!"  
  
Miss Kaji blinked at the sudden outburst, "Now, now, young.....girl, now I have living proof that you are vulgar, and rude. No wonder Mr. Kaiba, ever so bravely, stepped in...but unfortunately got fatally injured from your menacing attack!"  
  
Kaiba frowned. Gabby sniggered, "Laying it a bit thick up there, aren't you? I mean, he did come up from behind...", she said blandly. Ms. Kaji sniffed, "Nonsense! I will not sit here and listen to a vulgar girl's fabrications! Two week's detention. Case closed." She slammed a book down.  
  
Gabby twitched, she looked like she was going to come over the table and strangle her. "Two wee----" Kaiba cut her off, "Now, Miss Kaji, let's not be hasty, considering, I 'hit her first.'", he winked at her. Gabby's eyes widened. "I'm surprised at you, Mr. Kaiba, but since it's your first time, I'll let both of you off with a warning. But you," she pointed to Gabby, "You better get an attitude adjustment or I just might have to send you to counseling."  
  
They both got up, "See ya' teach'!" Gabby flicked her the middle finger. Miss Kaji gasped.  
  
As Kaiba and Gabby walked into the waiting room, Gabby looked down, "Hey, Mr. Kaiba..." He turned to Gabby, "What?", she smirked, "Thanks for the knight-in-shining-armor act back there."  
  
He grinned, "I always wanted to be one of those." He said sarcasticly. She slung her backpack over one shoulder, and gave him a quick salute, "See ya' around!"  
  
Gabby walked out and left Kaiba in the office, "What a weird girl..." He said. 


End file.
